Fluffers on the Run Part 3
Narrator: What An Animal! (Fluffers on the Run) (Part 3) Shorty McShorts' Shorts Boyz On Da Run Part 3Shorty McShorts' Shorts Boyz On Da Run Part 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxnB9n1Jq_g (the episode begins) (Song begins) Fluffers: Boys on the run. Boys on the run. Oh, A million fans and no mores. (the Fluffers run) (onward) (News was on) Announcer: Breaking news. Our boys' performance went well until someone broke it to pieces. Now there's no telling where those boys are. (Breaking News) Announcer: Hello. This has brought more news. Our Fluffer Bros are spotted. (Fluffers kept running) Alvin: Do you know why we're still running? Ryan: Beats me. Ian: And how come we're still going faster? Tyler: We're pursuited, That's how. All: Oh. (They came into Canada when the animals stop chasing them) (and come to a halt) Tyler: What's with them? People: Blast! They went into Canada. Ahem. Character: Blast! They've gone into Canada. Mouse. Mouse: Blast! They're inside Canada. Cat: I'm not going there. Dog: Neither am I. (They leave) (back for where they are) Ian: Canada? Ryan: So that's what where we're in? Alvin: We gotta go under cover. Tyler: With pleasure. Ian: Look. Canadian trash. Let's see what disguises are here. Ryan: Oh. I wonder what they are. Tyler: Hey, Where's Ian? I only see a rabbit with weird glasses. Alvin: Hmm... What sort of one like? Ian: It's me. Sillies. Ryan: Oh, right, Ian, sorry. Tyler: Look. I'm a unicorn rabbit. Alvin: Whoa! Ian: With a cone on your nose? Ryan: Or on your head? Tyler: Nose. Ryan: Like this example? Alvin: I have a cotton beard. Ryan: Yeow! Ian: How about you, Ryan? Ryan: An engineer driver's hat and gloves with neckerchief. Moose: Hey! You cross our boarder. You know what happens when people cross our boarder? We... Welcome them. We give them gift bags. News Reporter: I'm here live. With The Fluffer Bros arriving at Canada. Ryan: Canadian bacon. Ian: Pocket watch and corn-cob pipe being a fake one. Tyler: Maple syrup. Alvin: Things needed for games. Tyler: We like it. Alvin: That... Ian: Is... Ryan: Right. Alvin: Let's dance. Ian: With... Ryan: Pleasure. Tyler: Right! (Song plays) (as they sing and dance) (Crowd were amazed) (and delighted) (Ian shows them the leaves on his chest and spins them) (round in circles) (Crowd gasps) (in surprise) Ian: Uh... Alvin: What's up? (Later they're put behind bars) (and locked in jail) Fluffers: Oh man. (feel upset) Moose: You'll stay in there until you learn respect, Eat up. (food is given) Ian: Oh boy. Alvin: Can't wait to eat. (But a bear growled at them) (and stood up) (Fluffers grinned and backed away) (and left the food for the bear to eat) Narrator: 2 minutes later... (the Fluffers are starving) Tyler: I'm starving. Ryan: Me too. Ian: Hey, Look at that rat Alvin: He's friendly. (Suddenly) (the rat changes) Fluffers: Master. Rat: The birds don't wait for the bees. Your own powers will set you free. Ryan: Let's dance! Ian: With pleasure. (Song begins) (as they sing and dance) (Bear watches them) (from nearby) (Song ends) (and comes to a halt) Ian: Hey, We didn't break loose out of here. We only break loose out of our disguises. Alvin: Yeah. But how? (Bear gasps) (in alarm) Fluffers: What? Bear: Oh, it's you! You guys are my favorite group! I can dance too! (He dances) (as well) (Cracks his poor toes) Bear: Ow! My toes! (He falls down) (and breaks a crack in the wall) Tyler: Looks like it's time to bust loose now. Bear: May I help? Tyler: Yeah. The log roll. Alvin: With pleasure. (They were log rolling) (like a rolling stone) (While the Bear is rolling them) (round in circles) (Back to America) (right where they usually are) Tyler: Thanks a lot, Bear. Bear: You're welcome. Squirrel: There they are! (the Fluffers flee) (When the animals pursuit them again) (and try to stop them) Ian: Just great. (all flee) Tyler: Is that you with the glasses? Ryan: Who me? Ian: Me. Alvin: Ian? (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes